


Midnight

by namibean



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, Halloween, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2019-01-05 16:13:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12193293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/namibean/pseuds/namibean
Summary: It's Halloween and the Straw Hats are throwing a party as usual.  While preparing for the mini-festival, Sanji and Nami have an unusual encounter with each other.





	1. Nightcall

**Author's Note:**

> It’s not October yet, but I’ve wanted to write a Halloween SaNa fic since seeing their outfits both with Tokyo One Piece Tower and the Coca-Cola ad campaign. If you haven’t seen them yet, please go check them out. Sanji and Nami match in both. They’re so cute!! ^^v
> 
>  

 

Halloween only comes once a year, just like any other day throughout the year, really… But what made Halloween special were the costumes. No, it was the candy. No, it had to be the party. _No…_ All of these added to the fun, of course, but it wasn’t just about that. Nami couldn’t quite place it. Maybe what made Halloween so special was the fact that she never got to celebrate it as a child after Bell-Mere died. Living under Arlong’s webbed thumb didn’t exactly allow the opportunity for a “normal” childhood.

_Well that wasn’t supposed to happen today._ The navigator frowned at the depressing thought. Thoughtlessly, her fingers clutched around a light blue headband, threatening to break off the fuzzy halo attached. A knock on the women’s cabin door startled her enough to loosen her grip.

“Nami,” Robin peeked her head into the room. A pointed, black witch’s hat sat perfectly on her head. “Are you ready? Everyone is starting to set up for the party.”

“Yeah!” Nami replied, giggling nervously. She refused to allow Halloween to be ruined by being stuck in the past. Bell-Mere would be disappointed in her if she let that happen. Glancing in the mirror, the navigator fixed the band on her head and pulled at the hem of her matching light blue mini dress. The heart-shaped cutout on her chest dipped dangerously low along her cleavage until she adjusted it back into place. None of the guys needed a free show. Grabbing a pair of feathered wings from off the bed, Nami held them up to her cabin mate. “Can you help me get these on, please?”

Robin took a step into the room, not bothering to close the door. Her witch’s costume not only consisted of the hat, but also a broom and a fitted, black, long-sleeve dress. The only thing missing was a black cat to complete the look. The archaeologist set aside her broom and gently took the wings. Holding them out like a coat, she waited for Nami to put her arms through. “These are cute! You really made a good choice this year,” she commented as she helped straighten the wings.

“Thank you!” Nami returned. “I only wish I could wear black like you. It looks so nice on you!” It wasn’t fair. Robin was mature enough to look good in black. Nami always felt like a child playing dress-up if she even attempted the color. Taking another look in the mirror, she nodded her head. “Okay, I’m done.” The two women left the cabin to join their crewmates.

…

Outside, Sanji was carrying various ingredients down the stairs from the kitchen. The sun was setting on the sea, spreading shades of orange and pink across the sky, but he had no time to sit and watch it. As captain of the ship, Luffy had decided that he wanted the Halloween party to be on the beach of an island they came across that morning. The cook never minded grilling outdoors. It was just a pain in the ass getting all of the necessities ashore. Franky had managed to anchor the Sunny off the shore in an alcove with deep enough waters, but it was still a bit of a walk to the beach that Luffy had chosen for their party. The blond sighed. Maybe it was a mistake to wear the red devil hoodie as a costume. It was simple to put on, but it was definitely too warm for running back and forth to the ship. Oh well. It would be cool enough once night came.

Sleeves rolled up and balancing the boxes of ingredients in his arms, Sanji made his way towards the staircase leading to shore… until a bright blue twinkle caught the corner of his eye. He turned to see Robin-chan dressed as a sexy witch, and… “Nami-swa〜n!!” In a flurry of hearts, the love cook spun over to the navigator. “Nami-swan!! Nami-swa〜n!!!” he repeated her name. “Nami-swan, my beautiful angel!! We match!!”

The navigator blinked and observed his costume. The red was a different shade for him. Not bad, of course, but different. A black pitchfork design decorated the front of his shirt. Matching black wings spread out from the back. The detail Nami liked most was the little devil horns attached to the hood. It made her smile before she coughed and put on a pout. Folding her arms, she spoke in a stern voice, “Sanji-kun!! Everyone is going to think we did this on purpose!! Now I have to change my costume!”

“No!!” Sanji immediately put down the boxes and grabbed the navigator’s hand. Bending down on one knee, it looked like he was about to offer a marriage proposal. Nami panicked and tried to pull her hand away. Robin giggled at the scene. It was too amusing. Still, the cook refused to move. “Nami-san,” he spoke in a deep tone. “I promise to you here, now…”

“Sanji-kun, stop!!” the navigator cried. This was so embarrassing.

“… No one will even see my costume,” he continued without missing a beat. “They will be too captivated by your wondrous beauty and stunning… outfit…” His eyes began to wander as he said the last word. Nami could tell where he was looking.

“Idiot!!” she yelled, smacking him in the forehead with her free hand. “Quit acting like a pervert!!” Robin laughed in response and walked away, mentioning something about avoiding a lovers’ quarrel.

Sanji grabbed the navigator’s other hand and held both as he got to his feet. She still had a pout on her face. “I mean it, Nami-san,” he said in earnest. “Please don’t change costumes. You look beautiful.”

A hint of blush rose in her cheeks despite her angry expression. Uncomfortable with his attention focused on her, Nami shifted her eyes and spotted the boxes the cook had put down. “What are those for?”

Following her gaze, Sanji looked down to the ingredients. “Oh, that’s some of the stuff I need for dinner. Luffy wants a barbeque.” Reluctantly, he let go of Nami’s hands to pick up the containers. “I have to get these to the beach so I can get started. That rubber brain is going to start whining that he’s hungry soon.”

“Here, let me help you,” Nami offered. She moved to take one of the boxes.

Sanji avoided her reach. “Nami-san, I can’t ask you to help me. A lady should never need to carry anything.”

“Don’t be ridiculous!!” Nami stretched up again, trying to grab the top box. Her tall, high-heeled boots caught her off-balance and she grabbed the cook’s arm to steady herself.

Afraid that she was going to fall, Sanji conceded. “Okay, okay!!” He removed a smaller box of spices from the tower and handed it to her. “A spice rack for my spicy angel.” He didn’t want to make any rack comparisons at the risk of certain death.

“Thank you,” Nami replied. It was still ridiculous, but she didn’t want to waste time arguing. While stepping off the ship, she noticed a devil tail sticking out of the bottom of the cook’s shirt. Chuckling, she playfully grabbed the tail with her right hand and held onto it like a leash. “I really do like your costume, Sanji-kun,” she admitted. “I’m glad you picked it.”


	2. Closer

Only a couple hours after nightfall and the party was well underway. Luffy, Chopper, and Usopp were dancing around the beach dressed as a vampire, jack o’ lantern, and some sort of fishman. Adding to their odd appearance, each one had a set of chopsticks stuck between their nostrils and lips. Brook accompanied their shenanigans with his violin. He didn’t really have a costume on since, as he put it, he was already a skeleton. Franky, Robin, and Zoro sat off to the side, watching the spectacle. Robin, in her witch’s costume, was perched on one of Franky’s shoulders. Nami couldn’t tell what Franky had decided to dress up as. Maybe it was Frankenstein or some Vegapunk monster? Zoro’s costume was probably the most simple of all of the Straw Hats. He wore a suit (who knew he even had a suit??) with a wolf mask over his head. The open-faced mask allowed for him to drink easily, not that he would’ve allowed anything to stop that.

Holding up a large empty bottle over his wolf ears, the swordsman called out, “Oi dart brows!!! I need more sake!!” His demand was met with silence. Finally, he looked back over his shoulder to see Nami putting out more grilled meat. “Huh?! Where did the shit cook go?”

The redhead sighed as she came and took the empty bottle from him. “He went back to the ship a while ago to get some more alcohol,” she explained.

“Well tell him to hurry up!! I’m parched!!” Zoro grumbled as he faced forwards again. The smack he received to the back of the head in response nearly knocked his wolf ears off. “Ow!! What was that for?!!”

“For being an idiot,” the navigator coldly replied. “I’ll be right back. I’ll go find him.”

A few steps into the woods and Nami realized how dark it really was. She could barely find the path by the moonlight filtering in through the trees. Maybe it was a mistake to go alone. Suddenly a dark figure came into view in front of her and she let out a surprised gasp. Her eyes adjusted to see Sanji standing in front of her.

“Sanji-kun, thank goodness!! You scared the hell out of me!” She brought a hand to her chest to steady her heartbeat. The cook was wearing a different costume. His black suit gave a much darker feel than the fun devil costume from earlier. The jacket was longer than his usual style, but still stylish. A deep blue dress shirt with matching bow tie was visible underneath his suit jacket.

Nami tried to ignore the strange chill he gave her and, folding her arms, she slowly approached him. “You changed costumes? Is that why you took so long,” she commented, attempting to break the silence. The cook was unusually quiet. It was too eerie. The closer she got to him, the more details she noticed. A large sapphire ring on his left hand glinted in the moonlight as he plucked the cigarette from his teeth and extinguished it. When did he buy a ring? That wasn’t like him, even for Halloween. A black leather glove covered his right hand. Finally, she spotted a pair of ivory demon horns jutting out from the sides of his head. How was he able to keep them on? They looked extremely realistic. Compelled to touch them, the navigator reached out her right hand.

With a flinch and lightning quick movements, the blond grabbed her hand. Nami barely had time to realize what was happening as he twirled her into his arms and dipped her. _“What are you doing?!!”_ she wanted to yell, but the words were trapped in her throat. She was too enthralled in blue eyes that were the same shade as the ring on his finger. What was this strange light-headedness she was feeling? Lazily dropping her head back, the navigator became vaguely aware that she was exposing her throat to him. She shivered as she felt his cool breath against her skin. His lips grazed her neck and a numbing sensation followed. One word kept repeating in her head: sleep. She very nearly fell asleep right there… if it weren’t for the loud, obnoxious voices of Luffy and the others.

“Ugh!!” Nami let out an annoyed groan. “Sorry, Sanji-kun. We don’t have time for this right now.” She placed her palm on his forehead and pushed him away until she could stand up straight. He stared at her with a dumbfounded expression, but she was too busy adjusting her dress to notice. When she looked up, she saw something missing. “Aww!” she whined in disappointment. The blond looked around him frantically, puzzled. “You forgot the alcohol? Now Zoro’s going to get pissy.” She sighed and grabbed his gloved right hand in her left. “Come on,” she commented, dragging him in the direction towards the ship. “We should get the alcohol before going back to the party.”

…

Sanji stepped off of the Sunny, his arms filled with a crate of sake bottles. _Damn that Marimo!_ They were going to run out of alcohol at the rate he was drinking. The cook was tempted to ask Nami-san if Zoro could pay for his own sake from now on. Hopefully she was able to get the meat off of the grill like he asked…

Speak of the devil… Sanji stopped mid-step when he saw the navigator standing just a few feet in front of him. “Nami-san! I didn’t hear you coming.” His smile faded to astonishment. “You… changed costumes?”

The black horns on the sides of her head was the first thing he noticed. He wasn’t quite sure how she kept them fastened without a headband. Next was the pearl and jewel laced choker around her collarbone. In the center of the necklace was a vivid, orange amber gemstone. The adornment was large, even by her standards. The biggest change, though, was the vintage, black ball gown she was now wearing. The sleeves hung well off of her shoulders, barely attached to her bodice by some hidden thread work. The skirt of the gown was layered with black, gray, lavender, and white ruffles, but it appeared to be missing fabric at the front. The visible cage crinoline was an odd style choice. Sanji decided that he wouldn't question it when he saw how it displayed her dark gray stockings and the cream-colored straps of her garter belt. The exposed soft, pale peach skin at the tops of her thighs gave the cook a few dirty thoughts, which he immediately tried to shake from his head in embarrassment.

“I…” he started then paused, distracted by her legs again. It was difficult to tear his gaze away. “I really liked your angel costume, but this one…” his voice trailed off. Contrary to her usual character, Nami was smiling with amusement. There wasn’t a trace of irritation in her features. This gave Sanji the confidence to put down the crate and take a few steps towards her. Boldly reaching for her waist, he pulled her towards him, closing the gap between them.

The redhead didn’t put up any resistance. There was a strange fuzziness in Sanji’s head as he drew her closer. He became vaguely aware of her tracing her fingers down his neck and gently pulling at the collar of his shirt. Seeing the hungry look in her eyes gave the cook a strange thrill. “Nami-san, you’re so bewitching,” he mumbled, lazily dropping his head to one side to allow her easier access to his throat. Her soft lips left a numbing sensation across his skin. He continued his sleepy babbling, “Even if you were a demon, I would be willing to go to hell with you.”

A soft giggle broke him out of the spell. Sanji blinked and straightened up to see his companion laughing against his shoulder. Her hand covered her mouth to muffle her giggling fit. Slightly offended, the cook pouted. “I mean it.” She giggled more in response. “Okay, okay. I can take a hint.” He pulled away from her and picked up the crate. “We should probably get back anyways.” Offering her his arm, he was relieved when she took it with the same amused expression she had a moment ago.

…

A few steps back towards the party and Sanji heard a rustle coming from some tall bushes off to the side. “Where the hell is the Sunny?!!” A familiar female voice grumbled, “A navigator shouldn’t be losing her way in these stupid woods!!” Suddenly, an angel-costumed Nami burst through the shrubs. A few twigs and leaves were stuck in her hair.

“Nami-san?!!” Sanji exclaimed. What?!! How could there be two of them??

“Sanji-kun!!” Nami responded with equal shock. How did he change back into his devil costume so quickly?! And wasn’t he just with her?! She looked behind her, “I was just hanging onto…”

“… You were just hanging onto…” Sanji continued, and looked at his arm.   Both figures had disappeared. A few black feathers fell from where they had been standing. The two Straw hats stared at each other in confusion.

“Umm… Sanji-kun?” the navigator asked with uncertainty as she reached for his arm. She sighed with relief when she felt the familiar warmth radiating from under his shirtsleeves. “Can we get back to the others, please?”

The cook nodded. He escorted her along the path at a quick pace. Once they were a distance away from the ship, he spoke in a hushed voice, “Hey… Let’s not mention this to the others.”

“Definitely not,” Nami replied in agreement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end...?
> 
> A/N: Hopefully @chefalier (from Tumblr) doesn't mind me borrowing his "hell" line from one of our RP threads. *laughs* Thank you, sweetie!! ♡


	3. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to add an epilogue. *laughs* Thanks for reading!! ^^/

In Luffy’s spot on top of the lion figurehead, two demons stood, watching the cook and navigator work their way through the woods. The blond male had his left arm around his female companion’s waist. “That was… interesting,” he commented in a deep tone.

“Hmm…” the red haired female agreed with a smile. She fondly watched the two humans make their way back to their friends. _To be that young again…_ “Did you feed?” she asked sweetly.

The male frowned and put a cigarette in his mouth with his free hand. “Nah, I couldn’t” he replied. Pulling out a lighter from his coat pocket, he quickly lit the end. “She was too cute.” He failed to mention how immune Nami was to his charms… “You?”

The female giggled. “No, me neither,” she smiled, remembering Sanji’s line about going to hell with her. “He was too sweet.” There was a strange whimper from her companion. “What’s wrong?”

“Not sweeter than me, I hope,” the male responded with a pout.

“Oh, really…” she giggled again and turned to face him. “Almost 300 years old and you still act like such a child sometimes.” Gently pulling his face towards hers, she took the cigarette from his lips and nuzzled his nose. “No one could be sweeter than you, darling,” she said softly.

The demons shared an intimate kiss that only two people who had spent the past 200+ years together could understand. The male’s insecurity quickly faded. “We still need to feed, my dear,” he quietly reminded his companion. “There was that stretchy captain of theirs. He had a lot of energy.”

The female wrinkled her nose in distaste. “Rubber hurts my teeth,” she whined. “What about that strong idiot with the green hair?”

The male made an absolutely disgusted expression. “No!!” he protested. “He probably tastes like moss!!!” The female laughed again. The blond tried to think of what to do. “Wait!! Didn’t they mention some sort of dark doctor that was coming to their party?”

“Yeah!!” the female agreed in excitement. “I think I saw him off the coast. He was walking around with a polar bear!”

“He seems interesting,” the male commented. “Let’s go feed off of him.”  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Owari!!


End file.
